


Virgil is a Good Friend (and Always Has Been) Not That Anyone Noticed Apparently

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Virgil walks in on Remus and Roman kissing.  Of course, their relationship isn't news to him, but apparently they didn't know that.  Am I filling my own prompt?  Absolutely.  Two cakes theory says you should fill the prompt too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

If Virgil had to pin down the day he realized that Remus and Roman were in love, he wouldn’t be able to. He thinks back on officiating their imaginary weddings as a child and supposes he’s always known. He’s been Remus’ best friend since before they could talk- Of course he knows. Anyone who understands the twins at all knows how integral they are to one another. Sometimes it’s like they work together as a single, fluid entity. Their relationship makes sense. Virgil really wishes that he could trust the others to recognise that, too. Not everyone would accept it, though, and the idea of anyone scorning Remus for who he loves is untenable. So they keep it a secret.

Virgil wouldn’t even be the one people turned against, and it still makes him anxious. So he supports Remus and Roman in every way he can, smoothing over the little things so that their romantic entanglement with one another remains inconspicuous. And where he can, he voices his support, so that they know, no matter what, they’ll always have one person in their corner. They won’t lose all their friends, if the worst comes to pass. They aren’t alone.

Virgil walks in on them making out one day, and smiles softly as they leap apart nervously.

“Guys, it’s just me,” he reassures, as Remus shouts “I can explain!” and Roman freezes, turning pale.

“Just me,” he says again with an eyeroll, “But Logan’s on his way.

“You aren’t...Revolted?” Roman asks, chewing his bottom lip in worry.

“I tell you all the time I think you’re a cute couple- What’s got you so insecure today?”

Remus’ jaw drops.

“...You didn’t know I knew,” Virgil realizes quietly. It’s a blow, but he doesn’t want their pity, and does his best to bury his feelings quickly. “No, that’s fine, there’s no reason you would have- I mean, of course you want to keep it a secret, don’t know who you can trust-” he breaks off when his voice wavers at the word trust, because he thought he had theirs’.

Years he’s been supporting them, and they assumed that it was, what, jovial mocking? Cheap shots at the feelings so clearly between them? He should be used to people always assuming the worst of his intentions, but it stings. Everyone assumes the worst of him, why should Remus be exempt?

Roman not confiding in Virgil would be understandable; reasonable even. Their friendship is relatively new, but even when they were primarily antagonistic towards one another Virgil was always supportive of his and Remus’ feelings for one another. And they...Never noticed. Remus didn’t actually trust him with his biggest secret. Were they even best friends? Or was he just another acquaintance who didn’t know when to stop pushing himself on others.

“I can-” Virgil knows he’s not doing well, he can feel the sting in his eyes, can hear the shakiness to his breathing. He hasn’t been this close to a panic attack in ages, but the proverbial rug has been yanked. “I can understand not telling Janus, because he’s a frankly terrible liar who couldn’t hide a secret to save his life, but I thought that-”

It’s a big secret. Too big for them to trust him with, he knows now.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he hisses, defensiveness turning to aggression. “I don’t know what’s worse, that you thought I wasn’t trustworthy, or that you thought I was too  _ stupid to have noticed _ .”

“You really knew?” Roman squeaks, worried for his own discretion.

“I literally announce myself before entering Remus’ room by knocking and shouting ‘Stop making out I’m opening the door!’” He snaps, bristling.

“How were we supposed to know you were being serious?”

“Well were you making out when I said it, because that’d be a good place to start,” Virgil snarks, but the argument is interrupted by Logan’s timely arrival before he can bite out anything too scathing. “You know, I don’t think I’ll be able to hang out today after all,” he declares, eyes on the carpet because he doesn’t think he can face this any longer.

Remus looks like he wants to say something, but Logan accepts the excuses he makes, and before anything else can happen to make him feel worse Virgil slips out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman has lived so long in fear of getting caught that now that it’s happened he isn’t sure what to do. Overall it was anticlimactic. Not a reveal at all. But the longer Roman thinks on it, the more he realizes how much support Virgil has been trying to give them all along. Times he casually passed an “Enjoy your date,” while he and Remus were sharing dinner, or the teasing questions about whose best man he would be at the wedding...Well, there are a lot of things that look different in light of the information that Virgil _knew_.

Not a long running joke at their expense that hit a little too close to home for comfort, but a series of things Virgil had said and done specifically in support of them. He and Remus have always been terrified of being alone if people knew the truth. The fact that they weren’t actually alone, mixed with the look of hurt on Virgil’s face when he left, is making Roman feel hot and cold all at once.

Virgil thinks that they don’t trust him, and it’s worse because it’s rooted in truth. They hadn’t trusted him, and it’s so clear that he had been deserving of their trust. 

“Remus,” Roman whispers across the bed they’re both in. He isn’t worried about the late hour- He doubts Remus is getting any sleep either.

“Yeah Ro?”

“How long has he been treating us like a couple?”

“...Ages,” Remus murmurs into the feather soft quiet. “Before we were dating, definitely. Remember in junior high when he got mad at you for asking that girl to the dance.”

Despite himself, Roman smiles. “I told him I was bi, and he told me that even if that were true it still wasn’t fair of me to lead her on like that.”

“I was so jealous,” Remus chuckles, “I must have been such a terror to be around that month.”

“What calmed you down?” Roman queries.

“...Virgil said that there was no way someone you’d just met could ever mean as much to you as I did.”

“He was right,” Roman admits, “I don’t even remember her name.”

“Any wonder? You were watching me all night.”

“You showed up with Virgil! Made the entire dance into your own personal coming out party. The school administration didn’t know what to make of it.”

“That was his idea. Said there was no point in being the only one jealous at the dance. I thought he was joking.”

“We always assumed…”

“Ughhhh, but he’s my friend, Ro! I should have told him!”

“Too late,” he self-deprecates, and clenches his teeth in regret when Remus flinches at the remark.

“I think we owe him an apology,” Remus confides.

“I don’t think that will be enough,” Roman admits.

Remus hides his head under Roman’s chin, but unlike usual, burying himself in the scent of his brother doesn’t block the world out and sooth him. Some problems there is no running from.


	3. Chapter 3

“We have to thank him,” Remus declares the next morning, before the coffee is even made. “For every thing he’s ever done. We have to show him that we appreciate it, even if we didn’t notice before. He has to know that his support is worth something to us.”

“Remus, that’s a lot of time to make up for,” Roman muses, factoring in the years they’ve known Virgil. The couples themed gifts alone spanned every conceivable holiday from highschool to present. He isn’t arguing, though. Already he’s debating cards and gifts and structuring heartfelt speeches. His eyes catch the scarf on the back of the door, and Roman twitches in realization.

“Remus,” he says, gesturing to the overlarge abomination of purple and black. Virgil was always wearing it out, only to shove it off onto one of them seemingly whenever opportunity arose. It had fallen out of use recently, when someone had asked Roman about a hickey one day Virgil wasn’t around and he and Remus had started being more conscientious of placement when leaving marks.

“Fucktitties,” Remus says. “We’re terrible friends. I mocked that scarf.”

“I think it was ugly on purpose,” Roman muses, but the smile is bittersweet.

“Oh shiitake poops,” Remus bursts out. “He’s been lying to the others for us.”

“He hates lying to his friends,” Roman finishes the thought. It’s just another pound to the weight of disappointment they feel in themselves.

“Which came first: the chicken or the egg,” Remus seemingly non sequiturs. Roman waits, because even at his most nonsensical Remus has a method. “Us fucking while Virgil plays his music so loud everyone can hear it, or-”

“Virgil playing his music too loud to cover for us fucking,” Roman finishes. “I’m fairly certain they don’t make a thank you card for that,” he muses, but despite the layer of levity over his words, the truth of how much they’ve been taking for granted pulses clearly.

“Do you think he really wanted to know how you were in bed when he asked me,” Roman wonders, and watches with a smirk as Remus chokes.

“He never asked me how you were!” Remus splutters.

“I’d imagine not, given our antagonistic history and how insecure you tend to be about the idea of someone stealing me away.”

“Oh come _on_ , there has to be something he’s done or said that wasn’t sensitive and supporting!” Remus whines, but even if there was he could hardly begrudge him. His and Roman’s relationship is hardly conventional.

The main reason Remus and Virgil fit so well as friends was their common ground of being strange and unusual to most everyone else. Sometimes they were the only ones willing to tolerate each others’ darker aspects. Looking back, it seems silly that after all their late night talks, Remus worried Virgil would decide to hate him over this. It wasn’t fair that he didn’t have any faith in the solidarity they’d shared.

“If they don’t have cards,” Remus decided, “We’d better make one.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they’re finished, it’s less a card and more a book. It’s a mess of interrupted sentences and repeated apologies. It still makes Virgil cry when he gets it.

“I hate you both so much,” Virgil says, but he’s hugging their monstrosity of thank you’s and apologies.

“That’s fair,” Remus acquiesced. In the end, they’d added a table of contents and reorganised the pages by subject matter before binding it. The pages are numbered completely out of order, but the chapter that’s headed “Reasons We Were Terrible Friends” is twelve long, and has a giftcard to Virgil’s favorite store taped to the front.

Pages six and fourteen are right next to each other, in the chapter that has a few pages symbolically blank. When Virgil raises an eyebrow at the unadorned paper, Roman is the one to speak up. “For the things we’re thankful for that we haven’t noticed yet. Even if we don’t realize everything you do...We appreciate it.”

“...Whatever,” Virgil grumbles, face tinted pink at the sentiment. “Just go kiss or something.”

“We will!” Remus delights, and then kisses Roman right there in front of Virgil, because he can. Because it’s not a secret from his best friend how much he actually loves his brother, and he’s never gotten to kiss without hiding before.

“Just because I don’t think you two kissing is gross doesn’t mean I want to have to see it,” Virgil bemoans, but he says it playfully, and jokes, like secrets, are best shared.

“I still don’t completely forgive you,” Virgil warns.

“That’s because you haven’t got to the second gift card,” Remus assures confidently, and they all make their way into the livingroom for a movie. Maybe Remus will drag Roman into his lap and whisper lewd suggestions into his ear. No matter what the future brings, with his best friend and his ~~brother~~ true love both with him he knows it will be amazing.


End file.
